tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
High Elf
Let the valor and honor in your hearts be an example for the younger races to follow. ''- From the Writings of King Tearis Thex.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen The fair-skinned high elves embody nobility and wisdom. They are benevolent people who strive for order and discipline, though some consider their stoic nature a sign of arrogance. Their Wood Elf cousins exist chiefly to do their bidding and most other good races are merely tolerated. Evil races, especially their mortal enemies the dark elves, are worthy only of a quick and efficient death.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races High elves were created by the goddess Tunare and Felwithe is their ancestral home. Attributes= All '''High Elves' start with the same attribute values. Over the years these starting attribute values have become irrelevant and High Elves are able to function well with any class. Strength 10 Agility 22 Stamina 15 Intelligence 23 Wisdom 30 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all High Elves and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Infravision Shows a heat profile for all living creatures in view. Grants Infravision to caster. 2 hours Transmutations High elves are one of the nobler races and enjoy creating beautiful and intricate items. As a result they use less power while transmuting. Reduces the power cost of Transmuting reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell Mind over Matter The high elf can use their magical powers to slow down their falling speed. Reduces maximum falling speed of caster. Until Canceled Interdimensional Portal Allows the high elf to teleport to a group member that is located within the same zone. Teleports caster to target. This effect cannot be cast during combat. Instant |-|Traditions= High Elves can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Intellectual Studies Grants an increase to overall intelligence. The amount of intelligence gained will increase as you level. Increases INT of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Elven Wisdom Grants an increase to overall wisdom. The amount of wisdom gained will increase as you level. Increases WIS of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration High Priest's Guidance Increases your skills with ministration and defense. Increases Ministration and Defense of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Devotion to the Arts Increases your skills with disruption and subjugation. Increases Disruption and Subjugation of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Focused Prowess Grants a small amount of normalized healing and damage which scales with level. Increases Ability Modifier of caster by 1.2 Passive Spell Focus of Tunare rants the player increased casting speed to both beneficial and hostile spells. Increases Ability Casting Speed of caster by 2.0%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Noble Gallop Increases your speed while mounted by 5 percent. Increases Ground Mount Speed of caster by 5.0%. Passive Spell Conniseur of Fine Wines Increases the duration of all tradeskilled drinks by 20 percent. Improves the duration of tradeskilled drinks by 20%. Passive Spell Expert Chemistry Improves the duration of all tradeskilled potions by 20 percent. Improves the duration of potions by 20%. Passive Spell Hastened Study Increases your power regeneration rate while out of combat. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 6.0 Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Arcane Knowledge Your increased knowledge allows you to increase your power pool by a small amount. Increases Max Power of caster by 1.0%. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Thoughts of Felwithe Your increased knowledge allows to restore power faster while fighting in combat. Increases In-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Elemental Barrier Increases your resistance to elemental based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs elemental damage by 3. Passive Spell Tenet of Takish'Hiz Increases your resistance to arcane based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs arcane damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Skillful Creations While tradeskilling, you will gain an additional chance to have a successful round. Increases success chance by 2.0%. Passive Spell Finest Creations Adds additional durability to every tradeskill round. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. Passive Spell Esoteric Study Grants the high elf additional skill in scribing. Increases Scribing of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Gilding of Felwithe Grants the high elf additional skill in jewelcrafting. Increases Artificing of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Finest Robes Around Reduces the power cost of using the tailor reaction arts. Reduces the power cost of all Tailor reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell . Category:Character Race